A Christmas Puppy
by walkswithwheels
Summary: "Hello, little one, you are perfect for her! After all, she asked for a puppy this Christmas!" One-shot. AU. Seventh part of the Traveler series. Companion fic to Holly Rising.


**So this is the second secret Santa fic, instead done for the Nuzlocke fourms. While this fic is a one-shot, it is also fairly long. So sit tight and enjoy!**

 **This story is also part of the Traveler series, and a companion story to Holly Rising. It's written a little bit differently than the others, though. The reason why will be explained in the author's notes.**

 **I don't own Pokémon, and, as always, see the author's notes for details.**

* * *

 **A Christmas Puppy**

The only life Popplio was one where he was always made fun of.

Always, the days were filled with the taunts of his fellow starter Pokémon.

Litten never missed a moment. The orange kitten arrogantly held his head high, wearing a smug smirk on his face as he approached Popplio.

Popplio would always brace himself for the flurry of insults that came next.

The message was almost always the same, but that didn't change the fact that it still hurt.

Litten curled his tail up as he sneered, "You'll never be quick or a cool cat like me! That's why no one ever picks you!"

Popplio shrunk back, curling up as tears formed in his eyes. He tried to think of a sharp retort, but was only met by the threat of more tears.

Popplio couldn't ignore the fact that Litten spoke the truth.

He would never move as rapidly as Litten and his blindingly fast fire attacks.

Popplio would never be a "cool cat" (especially since he wasn't a cat in the first place).

So, there was no way to defend himself, because all the verbal attacks Litten fired hit their mark.

Unfortunately, Litten didn't just attack with words.

Rapidly, the kitten opened his mouth and a weak flame began to form. In another heartbeat, he launched the flame at Popplio.

Popplio tried to dodge the incoming Ember attack by clumsily moving to the side. Unfortunately, he barely dodged the first strike before slamming straight into another one.

Litten's quickness rivaled lightning as he spat Ember after Ember. It was clearly something Popplio could not hope to match as he stumbled to evade the strikes.

No matter what he did, almost every scorching flame hit their mark, and he was soon cringing in pain. As a Water Type, Popplio could at least take comfort in that the attacks wouldn't do much damage.

It didn't change the fact that they still stung.

Stinging, just like his tears.

However, it took more than fire and tears to stop Popplio from retaliating.

No matter what, he had to stand his ground.

If he showed those bullies he wasn't weak, maybe some Trainer would pick him!

Popplio opened his mouth wide and shot a stream of pure blue water at Litten. The tears began to dry as Popplio completed his counterattack.

His Water Gun attack would make short work of Litten. After all, water was the little cat's weakness.

But Litten wasn't exaggerating his quickness. As if he had wings, Litten leapt out of the way of the attacks. His paws made no noise as he avoided the deadly moves. It was as if Litten had the infallible accuracy of a Psychic Pokémon, because he predicted the oncoming attacks before Popplio could even open his mouth to fire.

Seeing as Litten and Popplio fought almost every day, Popplio didn't doubt that Litten had memorized all of his attack patterns. Litten may as well _have been_ a Psychic Pokémon.

That meant the outcome of every battle was the same.

Popplio cringed as the scorching flames struck him over and over, and he could no longer help himself when the tears started to come. Within minutes, Popplio's normally pristine blue body was covered with burns, and he had not landed a single hit on Litten the entire battle.

Litten fired one last Ember, and Popplio could swore he felt the heat burn straight through him as the attack landed dead center in his chest.

That was all the tiny blue Pokémon could handle, and he crumpled into a disheveled heap.

The battle would always end with Litten's howling laughter, head held high like the "cool cat" he was.

But what Litten did was nothing compared to Rowlet.

Instead of holding his head high, Rowlet showed his arrogance from the air.

Popplio held back his tears again and the desire to swat the Grass type Pokémon out of the sky as he landed.

"Popplio," he screeched, "you must charm the trainers, like me! Oh I forgot, you'll never charm them with how ugly you are!"

Rowlet would let out a hooting laugh as he unleashed own assault.

A flurry of leaves erupted from the tiny bird and flew towards Popplio.

This time, it was Rowlet who had the Type advantage.

And Popplio had no better proof than when the leaves struck him.

He resisted the urge to scream as the leaves sliced into him like blades. Instead of burns, there were now bright red cuts that glowed against his blue skin. It was a miracle Popplio didn't bleed onto the ground.

Unlike with Litten, Popplio didn't even try to attack back. As a Grass Type, Rowlet would shrug off his attacks effortlessly. And, as a Water Type, he had no resistance against Rowlet's fearsome powers.

Popplio let the tears fall freely, and it seemed like the cuts from the leaves would hurt forever.

His sobbing was quickly drowned out by Rowlet's hooting laughter.

It was the same sound Popplio heard every day.

Oh, if only he had a Trainer; they could stop this!

Well, it might not matter, because he still had an _owner._

And that owner was one of the mightiest trainers and all of Alola.

Island Kahuna Hala.

Hala may have lived in the small Iki Town, but he held authority over all of Melemele Island.

And Popplio understood something awful would happen to Litten and Rowlet if Hala caught them being bullies.

It was what he wished for every day, but he knew he could never get that wish.

Because he was always alone when it happened.

Rowlet and Litten may have been mean, but they weren't stupid. Every time they harassed Popplio, it was when Hala wasn't around. The two never did damage that could not be healed by a Pokémon Center, so the nurses never suspected anything other than regular fights.

It wasn't like Popplio could tell them otherwise. By the time the battles were done, he had no proof that what the other starters did was anything more than that.

Even if someone in authority _was_ around, it wasn't like anyone would believe what was going on. Starters would spar with each other all the time, in preparation for the day when they would be chosen by Trainers. So seeing a starter injured in a fight with another one was one of the most common things nurses in Iki Town dealt with.

Besides, it was no secret that Popplio wasn't popular when compared to the other two starting Pokémon.

They clearly knew how to use their popularity to their advantage, so why even bother trying to speak up?

The very thoughts were as familiar as the tears they brought to his eyes.

However, no matter what his fellow Pokémon did, they were never as cruel as the upcoming Trainers that flooded into the town.

Because at least what Rowlet and Litten did was in private.

The young Trainers had no qualms about ridiculing him in public.

Popplio could still recall the insults constantly hurled at him.

 _One young boy had scowled as he pointed._

" _Such an ugly Pokémon! Why would I want that thing?"_

 _Another older, teenage, Trainer scoffed._

" _What is it? A dog? A seal? Who cares? It's stupid!"_

 _And even a little girl, who he thought he would appeal to, rejected him._

" _What's that, a clown? Everyone hates clowns! This is the worst starter Pokémon ever!"_

On and on the insults went, and every time, another of his former bullies went with a Trainer instead.

Popplio knew that being chosen by a new Trainer was something every Pokémon was supposed to look forward to.

Yet Popplio dreaded the day with every fiber of his being.

He was always seized by horrific shaking as soon as this day began.

For that day he was forced to stand in front of those who broke his spirit.

Yet despite the shaking and standing in front of the bullies, he was somehow always able to keep it together. After all, many times of not being picked had taught him how to mimic the ear-to-ear grins and the bright, friendly, eyes that the others displayed genuinely.

Yet when the day, along with all the insults, was over, Popplio was alone again.

Alone and unchosen.

And all Popplio could do was curl up and cry a river of tears.

A river big enough to swim in, he would think.

If he could _ever_ get out of here.

No, he'd _never_ get out.

As long as he was the starter Pokémon no one liked, he would stay here forever.

And that _always_ seemed to be the case.

As many times of being rejected came and went, Popplio figured he'd better get used to the misery.

After all, nothing would ever change.

Or so he thought.

Eventually, it was the time of strange songs. People often placed shimmering lights outside their homes, and the lights had strange shapes. Tall green trees were in abundance. Sometimes Popplio could smell the scents of interesting food, although he could never figure out what types of food it was.

Clearly, the humans were celebrating something.

But that also meant there were usually no new Trainers at this time, because they were all caught up in the celebration.

All Popplio could look forward to was another day of misery.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Hala approach.

Rowlet and Litten whirled around eagerly with their well-practiced smiles and friendly displays. He could only stare wide-eyed at the kahuna in bewilderment, and the other two fixed him with glares as sharp as knives.

Popplio blushed and shrunk back in shame.

He had obviously ruined their moment.

But Hala didn't seem to mind as he gestured to the trio.

"Come, you three, it's time to go."

While Litten and Rowlet bounced around in excitement, the same could not be said for the other starter.

On the contrary, Popplio's jaw could have hit the floor, and confusion once again crossed his face.

 _Go where, and why?_

Popplio didn't have time to answer that question, as a red beam of light engulfed him, and he was sucked into his Poké Ball.

Popplio was alerted to a rattling on a belt as the journey began.

It didn't reassure him any.

Again, he was alone.

Popplio sank down further into the darkness of his Poké Ball, the same look of hopelessness he wore when with the other starter Pokémon plastered on his face. The rattling of the Poké Balls perfectly matched the rattling and pounding in his heart.

Even without bullies or Trainers, shivers ran down Popplio's back.

A lump formed in his throat as he fought the urge cry. If Hala let them out, Popplio didn't want him to see him like this.

What would happen to them?

When he have to put on all those false smiles again?

Or something worse?

Again, the question echoed in Popplio's mind.

 _Go where, and why?_

A trip like this was almost unheard of, even for someone like Hala.

Starters hardly ever left Iki Town. Their kind was so rare that there were almost none left in the wild.

Starters couldn't afford to get hurt or stolen. And if someone on another island wanted one, they could just use the ferries or a Ride Pokémon to go get them themselves (provided those people had the protection of one who was already a Trainer).

Even if someone couldn't make it to Iki Town, he or she could just send another person in their place.

So why was Hala taking such a tremendous risk by having them leave?

At this point, the shaking had completely engulfed Popplio; he lost all idea of making a good impression. He swore that even though he was a Water type, he could feel cold sweat dripping down his back. The tears formed in Popplio's eyes without restraint, but he didn't dare let them fall. His stomach twisted into knots, and was thankful his Poké Ball prevented him from vomiting.

What did this trip mean for Popplio and the others? What did Hala have planned for them?

He thought about asking the other starters how they felt, but didn't dare. They would probably just laugh at him again.

Consumed by his terror, Popplio almost failed to pick up a familiar sound.

The ocean.

That could only mean one thing.

They were at the marina.

Popplio shuddered again.

That meant they were leaving for another island!

But what could be so important that Hala would risk a bunch of starters by leaving for an _entire other island?_

Again, Popplio did not have time to ponder as the sea grew distant. Hala had clearly walked into the terminal.

It was difficult to hear the conversation from inside his Poké Ball, but if he strained his ears, Popplio could make out what two humans were saying.

There was no missing the woman at the ferry terminal with her cheerful high-pitched voice.

"Hello, Kahuna Hala! Where would you like to go today?"

Of course, Hala's was instantly recognizable as he replied.

"Heahea City."

Popplio couldn't suppress another shiver running down his body.

He didn't know where Heahea City was, but if it was as far away as another island, he was sure of one thing.

One of the Pokémon might not be coming home after this.

Thankfully, all those thoughts vanished as soon as Hala boarded the ferry.

Popplio never knew a ride on a ferry could be so pleasing.

He licked his lips as he savored the moment like a delicious treat.

Popplio relaxed and sat back inside his Poké Ball, the sound of the ocean roaring in his ears.

The motion was like a cradle, as the ferry smoothly skipped across the waves.

Popplio yawned as drowsiness started to overtake him, but did his best to remain awake.

After all, he wanted to savor this moment forever.

So instead, Popplio busied his mind with more questions.

How could a single vehicle that everyone used to get around have so much power and control over water?

Would _he_ have that type of power someday?

Another shudder passed through him as his mind gave way to dark thoughts.

He would have the power only if a Trainer chose him, and of course, no one ever did.

No, he must believe that a Trainer would choose him, or at least, _someone_ would. He would not have been brought along otherwise!

But, Popplio reflected, maybe he only had this moment of hope because he was a Water Type.

He would have to see how Litten and Rowlet were faring before he could say that was true.

Popplio crept the edge of his Poké Ball, straining his eyes as he navigated through the darkness.

Finally, he found what he was looking for, and he pressed his paws against the transparent part of the Poké Ball.

This part was the only one where Pokémon could see outside, or look at other Pokémon within their own Poké Balls. It was meant to be used in case of an emergency where Pokémon had to intervene without their Trainers, but when used for more mundane purposes, it was a pretty practical way to look at the view.

Popplio's vision was slightly obscured, but he focused directly on Litten and Rowlet.

From the looks of it, his hunch about his moment of hope being related to his Type was indeed true.

Litten's normally red face was tinged with green, drooping almost to the ground. Clearly, he looked like he was going to be sick at any moment.

It made sense, Popplio reasoned, because Fire Types couldn't stand water.

If Popplio wasn't inside of the Poké Ball, he would have asked someone to give Litten a basin. Then again, being outside of a Poké Ball might not have done much good either.

Probably no one on that ship understood the language of his species.

Rowlet was faring no better, flapping his wings around anxiously. The tiny bird kept swiveling his head around in every single direction, as if an escape route would come if he looked hard enough.

Popplio imagined that if it wasn't for the Poké Ball, Rowlet would just take off and fly away.

A laugh rose in Popplio's throat, but he rapidly stifled it.

If he laughed at the others' misfortune, he'd be no better than they were.

Still, it was nice to be on the other side of things for once.

Before long, Popplio once again hung his head in disappointment.

The relaxing trip ended as the ferry landed and Hala disembarked.

Yet the kahuna seemed anything but relaxed, as Popplio could tell from the restless movement of his feet.

Popplio realized Hala was looking for something, but what?

Yet, Popplio finally got the answer to one of his questions as he heard the footsteps of another person.

He again scurried to the transparent edge of his Poké Ball, just in time to see the kahuna's face aglow in a wide smile.

"Ah, there you are, Lauren!"

A woman's soft voice answered with just as much joy.

"Kahuna Hala, it's been too long!"

Though Popplio wasn't quite sure how, Hala clearly knew this person. So, the greeting was typical.

On the other hand, it was the sight of the newcomer that left them all dumbfounded.

Her wrinkles and bags under her eyes betrayed her elderly age. Even more indicators that she was past her prime were seen as the woman named Lauren hobbled towards them.

Yet well-kept long blue hair matched her fierce but kind blue eyes. Lauren's blue clothing was in impeccable condition. Popplio couldn't see a single crease or scratch on it. The dress-like adornments fit both the special occasion and Lauren's image. The dresses appeared to resemble water, flowing both beautifully and powerfully to where they nearly touched the ground.

Popplio thought she must've been an incredible Trainer in her youth. Even in her old age, the shimmering blue eyes clearly held the deadly intellect of one.

But Lauren obviously was no Trainer now.

So what was she doing over here?

And what did this have to do with them?

Once again, Popplio had no time to think about the question as Hala began to speak with Lauren.

"Would you like to see the Pokémon now?"

Lauren grinned and let out a laugh.

"Eager to get to the point, are we? You haven't changed."

Hala matched Lauren's grin as he responded.

"Well, we mustn't keep that granddaughter of yours waiting."

A jolt of realization struck Popplio.

This must be why Hala brought them here! The old woman wanted to present a Pokémon to her granddaughter!

From what Popplio could remember, Hala also had a grandson. And that grandson was a bundle of energy, livening up all of Iki Town.

Would this granddaughter be like him?

Whether that was true or not, this meant one of them would be the granddaughter's Pokémon.

But which one?

Popplio's body sagged as he shrunk away again.

If the granddaughter was anything like those other Trainers, it wouldn't be him.

But something still struck him as odd.

If the granddaughter was the one going to get the Pokémon, then why didn't she come herself?

It would have been safer, and it would've made more sense. Lauren's granddaughter was obviously going to become a Trainer, because she was getting the Pokémon.

Was there something Lauren and Hala were not telling them?

Popplio had no more time to mull over what was going on, as he and the others were tossed in the air and released from their Poké Balls.

Litten still held his arrogant smirk, standing tall and proud like his usual self.

He seemed unaffected by his trip on the boat, but knowing him, he was just hiding it.

Rowlet immediately put on the charm he was known for. He spread his feathers wide, and displayed an even wider grin.

Popplio stood up tall and tried to copy Rowlet's grin.

However, the dark doubts came back to him.

It wouldn't work.

After all, Popplio knew he was the ugly Pokémon no one wanted.

Surely, Lauren would be no different from the others, even if she was no longer a Trainer.

Oh, how wrong he was!

There was no jeering or insulting.

Not a word of ridicule escaped from Lauren's mouth.

Instead, a truthful and warm smile spread across her face, returning all of theirs.

Popplio suppressed another shudder, but for the first time, it was with surprise.

Could she truly like _all_ of them?

Was that even _possible?_

Apparently so, because her next response sealed all the starters' fates.

"My granddaughter will love all these Pokémon, but I think this one suits her best."

Popplio's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as she walked straight over to him.

He didn't even need to look at Litten and Rowlet to know that they were probably doing the same.

Hala nodded, smiling himself, and Lauren (somehow) crouched down to pick him up.

Popplio's face shocked face suddenly brightened, and for what he felt like was the first time in his life, he could truly smile.

And then a strange instinct possessed him, one that he never knew he had. Popplio suddenly was overcome by the urge to perform a bewildering behavior, and submit to the urge he did.

Popplio's eyes almost became wider than their sockets as his tail started to wag. Without even considering what he was doing, he started pawing at Lauren's dress. Popplio might've accidentally hurt Lauren's ears with all his barks of approval.

But if she disdained his behavior, Lauren didn't show it. Instead, she continued to smile gently.

It was then that it finally dawned on Popplio what he had been doing.

What had come over him?

He didn't know exactly what he was, but he thought he wasn't a puppy!

But his puppy act had gotten someone to like him! Strange or not, it was worth it!

Hala seemed to enjoy the act too, because his ear-to-ear grin could rival Lauren's.

"Well, he certainly seems happy! Here's his Poké Ball."

Lauren accepted the Poké Ball, and smiled again.

"Hello, little one, you are perfect for her! After all, she asked for a puppy this Christmas!"

Popplio's smile now could've been wider than either Lauren or Hala's.

So his puppy act _had_ gotten him picked!

Well, if it was a puppy Lauren's granddaughter wanted, then Popplio would be the best puppy she could ever have!

On the way to Lauren's home, Popplio realized that he didn't know what Christmas was. Well, it had to have been something good, because it was what got him picked.

Popplio had no idea how right he was about that last assumption!

However, he would soon find out that Christmas was much more than he expected.

Yes, there was more to it than picking out Pokémon, calling them puppies, and pleasing granddaughters.

Lauren brought him to a house that didn't seem to be much different than the ones in Iki Town. Still beaming, she sat him down and patted his head.

"I would name you, but you're going to be my granddaughter's Pokémon, so I'll let her do it! She'll be so excited when she comes over for Christmas time!"

It was that same word: Christmas.

What exactly did it mean?

Popplio still didn't know.

So instead, he wagged his tail, fixing her with the same goofy grin that he had used before.

As Lauren walked away, Popplio glanced around rapidly.

It was then that he noticed the first thing that may have hinted at the meaning of Christmas.

Or at least it was something different.

Inside the room was a giant green tree.

Despite the fact that most trees lost their leaves in winter, this one remained as green as others did in spring.

Popplio had seen green trees in winter before, but never inside someone's house.

Why would someone have a tree inside their house?

And what type of tree was always green?

Suddenly, Popplio's ears perked up as he heard a sound.

He turned to see Lauren carrying a box of something shiny and jingling, but he couldn't make out exactly what the content of the box was.

Luckily, Lauren was once again apt and ready to answer his questions.

She grinned as usual and gestured.

"Come on, Popplio, would you like to see the tree decorated with ornaments?"

Ornaments, so that's what jingling things were called!

And of course he would like to help!

Again, Popplio wagged his tail, letting out high-pitched and excited barks.

He wanted to know _everything_ about this Christmas holiday that got him picked!

As Lauren set down a plastic tub, Popplio stood on hind legs to peer inside.

He had to keep his jaw from hanging down at what he found.

In the box, there were many round balls, but they were nothing like the Poké Balls he'd seen all his life.

The balls were all brilliant colors. There were oranges, reds, yellows, greens, blues, and even purple. But red and green seemed to be the most common, for reasons he wasn't sure. Regardless, all the round balls sparkled and glistened, shining like a thousand tiny stars in the night.

Popplio never knew so many different types of colored balls existed. But they weren't the only things in the plastic box.

As he learned, there were other types of ornaments too.

One was shaped like little brown man, but man was unlike any other Popplio had ever seen. Instead of being a normal human, the man sported frosting and buttons. His face was etched into a permanent grin as wide as Popplio's own.

There was another man too, but he couldn't differ more. The second man was cloaked in a white beard and wore a red hat on his head. His clothing consisted of an enormous red coat with a white sash. But the thing that stood out the most was that he carried something that looked like a sled, but had a chair. And the sled-chair was packed to the brim with fancy boxes.

Popplio wondered what all those fancy boxes were for and why they were in a sled-chair, but he had no time to ask. Instead, there were other ornaments that caught his eye. Green oval objects made of leaves held ribbons and bells. And something looked like a type of candy, but also a cane.

What was even more interesting was what Lauren did with them. Many of these ornaments had hooks, or other openings. With grace and even more smiles, Lauren delicately hung the ornaments on the branches of the tree. This continued until there were so many of the objects, the tree could barely be seen.

Popplio couldn't resist wagging his tail like a propeller.

If Christmas was this interesting, than he couldn't wait to see more of it!

Suddenly, there was something more interesting than the ornaments.

Popplio craned his head, trying to get a better view of the space beneath the tree.

Again, his tail couldn't stop wagging.

He could fit right _under_ the tree!

What better way to experience Christmas than to have it be right on _top of him?_

Before Lauren had a chance to even try to react, he darted right under the tree.

Some of the ornaments jingled as they fell to the ground. However, Lauren simply laughed.

"So you like the tree, don't you? I can already tell you will be a good Christmas puppy."

Popplio was too busy investigating to bark in agreement. The branches hit his skin, but they didn't hurt. Rather, their relaxing presence felt like a hand stroking him constantly. And the more he wiggled around, the more the soothing branches caressed him.

Popplio grinned.

This was not only what Christmas felt like, but also what being a puppy must feel like!

How magical, to experience both things at once!

Suddenly, he detected movement above him, and glanced out from beneath the darkness of the tree.

The tree was spinning, and Lauren was using her gentle hands to make that happen. As she was doing this, she was placing more of those interesting ornaments on other parts of the tree. For a moment, Popplio stared, mesmerized.

If Lauren could spin the tree and he was underneath it, could he spin the tree too?

Popplio just had to find out!

With that, Popplio stood up and started running around and around. Sure enough, the tree started spinning like a top. The tree spun more than any Poké Ball, or any playground toy. Popplio could barely see anything, as his vision was filled with the darkness from before and the green branches whirling around in circles.

And the best part was that the tree was constantly petting him, only stopping when he demanded it to! The soothing strokes would never end!

Oh, what fun this all was!

Eventually, Popplio collapsed from happy exhaustion, still wondering what other things Christmas had in store.

It was only then that he saw what he had done.

Lauren had completely stopped putting ornaments on the tree to adopt a flabbergasted face. Ornaments clanged into the ground, if they weren't already on the ground. More noticeable than that, however, was that almost half the tree was stripped bare.

Popplio shrunk back, like he had with the bullies.

She was surely going to scold him and make him cry!

But surprisingly, Lauren simply smiled again and laughed.

"I see you certainly tried to help! I appreciate it! We will just leave the bottom of the tree bare this year!"

She suddenly hopped up, as if she just realized something.

"Oh, no Christmas is complete without music!"

In an instant, Lauren walked over and turned the radio on.

Popplio had heard music before, but this was unlike anything that had ever reached his ears. There were countless different types of instruments and voices, and yet they all seemed to work together to create a beautiful mix. Judging by Lauren's smile and the upbeat tone of most of the music, it didn't take Popplio long to guess that the music was very cheery. It was meant to make people happy, just like the tree had made him. Considering the grin on Lauren's face, it was succeeding.

Almost instantly Popplio was swept up in all the music's cheer. There were so many dazzling rhythms that were so masterly played that he swore his feet were going to move on their own and dance.

Yet this was one holiday urge Popplio resisted.

After all, if he danced to the music, he couldn't listen as well!

Popplio could not listen to everything, because he didn't understand every word in the human language. However, he realized almost all of the songs had one thing in common.

They consistently said Merry Christmas.

Lauren smiled every time they did, so it must have meant something good.

With his new understanding, Popplio beamed.

He had toys to play with, incredible music to listen to, and a future with a Trainer!

Christmas truly was a merry time!

And yet, even with all this, there were still more things to discover.

Popplio quickly realized that one of the greatest things about Christmas was all the tasty things to eat.

And while he knew that one thing Lauren excelled at was being happy, the other thing she excelled at was baking.

"My grandchildren love homemade cookies, so I always bake them a tin. And my eldest granddaughter especially loves fruitcake."

And bake cookies she did.

Popplio watched both eagerly and in awe as she made every type of cookie he could think of. There were those that were familiar like chocolate chip and oatmeal raisin. And then there were those that were exotic, like the little yellow and brown squares (Lauren didn't even have a name for those, she explained). There was even cookies with red and green sprinkles all over the top.

As Lauren let Popplio try every one, the latter were his favorite. He begged for more even as the sprinkles were smeared all over his face. And Lauren just smiled like she always did, helping him clean up afterward.

Nothing compared to the fruitcake, though.

At first, all Popplio was stare with widened eyes and bafflement.

What on earth _was_ the food he was seeing?

There was a piece of dark brown bread, but what made bizarre were the objects inside it.

Squishy squares dotted the bread, and he wasn't entirely sure what the food was supposed to be. Lauren explained that those were fruit, but fruit wasn't supposed to look like that, was it?

And what really set the bread apart was its color. Popplio knew bread was usually a different color, so at first he thought this bread was rotten. Yet it clearly wasn't, because Lauren had just made it, and he could smell its freshness.

Popplio understood then that those colors were the fruits of the cake.

And they were like the colors of a rainbow. Red and green made up the bread, just like many other things. Yet some of them were yellow, and still others orange. Popplio even swore he could pick out black and purple. Despite the fact that he could see the different colors, he had no idea what any of the fruits actually were.

Maybe he didn't want to know.

Popplio gulped.

How true the awkward this fruitcake was!

Yet Lauren again gave him her sweet smile.

"Would you like to try some?"

Instead of responding right away, Popplio closed his eyes.

No matter how unappetizing the fruitcake looked, he had to try it. Lauren's granddaughters liked that, and one of her granddaughters was going to be his Trainer. That would mean his Trainer would eat it too.

So Popplio opened his eyes, and nodded.

He may have been hesitant before, but as soon as he took a bite out of the piece Lauren offered, he was gulping it down as though it was the only thing he'd had to eat in a long time.

Popplio had to admit that though the food was still odd, that didn't necessarily mean fruitcake tasted bad. The fruits were comparable to crunchy candy, yet at the same time had their own unique softness. The fruitcake itself was different from anything else he'd eaten that night, let alone in his life.

The taste of sweetness hit his tongue, yet almost as quickly, it became subdued. The sweetness gave way to other flavors, like those of all the different colored fruits.

This was nothing like the cookies and their constant sugar, or treats given to Pokémon that consistently burst of flavor. Everything was completely different, and yet Popplio knew he could never go back.

Lauren still had her constant smile, but there was a bit of gentle scolding to her voice as she responded.

"I'm glad you like it too, but be careful, or you'll get sick!"

Yet the taste of fruitcake had been imprinted onto Popplio forever, and he just couldn't get enough. Popplio begged for it so much that Lauren eventually had to place it on a shelf he could not reach.

However, this was not much of a loss for Popplio, considering there was something else tasty on the high shelves.

The J shaped candies.

They were the same as the canes Lauren had put on the tree, and Popplio just had to try one. Yet as he tried to climb up to where they were, he felt Lauren's hand on his back. Her hand was still gentle, but it had a new firmness to it as she pulled him away and set him on the ground.

The same scolding tone from the fruitcake returned as she spoke to him.

"No, you can't climb up there. But you can have a candy cane if you ask nicely."

Popplio wagged his tail, flattening himself against the floor. His eyes shone as he barked his pleas, asking like a dog would.

Lauren's familiar smile returned as she unwrapped one of the candy canes and held it out to him.

Popplio greedily took in his teeth, running off at the speed of light. As soon as he got to a suitable place, he treated it like an edible giant chew toy. Popplio held it down fiercely with his paws, intending to gnaw on it with his sharp teeth.

When the minty taste blasted his mouth and freshened his breath, Popplio's plan was quickly destroyed. Instead of methodically chewing the candy, he began to tear it apart. Popplio crunched the candy in his mouth, wanting to savor every last bit of the sweet, syrupy, taste. Before he knew it, there was no more, and he was left dismayed.

Of course, Popplio left to beg for more. And this time, Lauren agreed.

She must've given him at least three more sticks of all different flavors afterward.

Before, Popplio thought he didn't understand Christmas.

Now, he was certain he did.

Toys, candy, music, and even shiny things. That must've been what Christmas was!

Little did he know, the most important thing was yet to come.

Soon after she brought him home, Popplio noticed Lauren carrying many bags and boxes. The boxes were all fancy, just like the ornaments placed on the tree, and all the different sweets she had made. They varied just as much as everything else Popplio had seen. Red and green were the most common, but there were also shimmering blues, sparkling purples, glazed greens, and even designs meant for children. Some of them had the man with the sleigh on it.

Then, she came down with another armful of objects. The objects were varied, but most of them were toys. He figured they must be for the grandchildren she kept mentioning.

Yet what was even more interesting was what Lauren did with them. She took each toy and put it in one of the boxes. Each box was then given a matching ribbon. And then after that, a shiny bow was stuck on the top. Some of them matched perfectly, while others stuck out like sore thumbs. Popplio was sure of one thing though. All the work she did made the boxes look even fancier than before, and everything had a festive air.

Yet Lauren wasn't done. Some of the toys and objects were placed into bags. The bags crinkled as some of the toys fell in them with a mighty cluck. Popplio winced, wondering if any of them were damaged, but Lauren seem to know what she was doing. Noisy crinkly paper entered Lauren's hands as she bunched it up and shoved it above the toys.

But Lauren still had more work to do, it seemed.

There were those boxes that she made from scratch. They required a different type of paper, in long unfurling rolls. Lauren carefully cut the rolls with the giant scissors, and even more carefully wrapped the paper around the toys. Apparently, paper wasn't enough, as Popplio took note of a white sticky substance on a roll of its own. The flaps kept opening even as Lauren held the paper, so he assumed that the sticky substance was meant to keep the paper packages closed.

Without warning, Lauren grabbed the sticky substance, and her hands furiously started applying it to every opening and flap within the paper.

Popplio stared at Lauren wide-eyed again as he observed her handiwork

No, she wasn't just applying the sticky substance to every flap. She was applying it _everywhere she could._

Popplio could have sworn there was more sticky substance than package.

He understood that the sticky substance was supposed to get the packages closed, but how was anyone supposed open _that?_

Popplio didn't dare question Lauren. She knew more about this Christmas holiday then he did.

Besides, she seemed to be doing something else with the packages.

Popplio cocked his head as he watched Lauren gather up every single paper package, bag, and box. After making several trips, they had all been neatly placed under the tree. In fact, they were almost exactly where he had dove under it and went spinning when they first decorated.

Obviously, the packages had to mean something.

But why would anyone place them under a tree?

Suddenly, Lauren approached him, carrying several bows.

What did bows have to do with him?

As almost always, Lauren would soon answer his questions with her own.

Presenting the different colored bows in her hands, she asked him.

"Which one is your favorite?"

Popplio sat for a moment, stunned. How could he pick between all those colors he saw?

But he had to pick one! Lauren had been so good to him, and now she needed him for something.

Immediately after that thought, Popplio noticed a shining gold bow. It clearly stood out from all the others, and would contrast well with his blue skin.

Rapidly, he pointed to it, and almost as fast, Lauren stuck it to him.

Popplio had to admit the sticky bow felt awkward against his smooth skin, and it shook whenever he moved. He didn't dare try to take it off, though. It was obviously useful for something.

With that, Lauren spoke.

"Well, Popplio, the time has come for you to do something important."

Popplio straightened up immediately, ears perked.

What could it be?

Lauren continued. "Since you are to be my granddaughter's Pokémon and puppy, you are one of the presents." She gestured to the pile under the tree, and Popplio made a mental note.

 _Presents._

That's what they were called.

He focused again as Lauren resumed talking.

"However, since I want to surprise my granddaughter, I can't just put you under the tree with everything else. Putting you in a box or bag would be just silly, too. So, I have an idea."

With that, Lauren held up Popplio's Poké Ball, and his eyes widened in shock.

He had not seen it since she took him home. He thought she had forgotten about it.

Lauren gave him a reassuring smile, and continued.

"All of my family, including the grandchildren, are coming over tomorrow for Christmas Day. When that day comes, I will put you in your Ball in one of the boxes. Then, when my granddaughter prepares to open her presents, you will jump out of your Ball and surprise her! Is all that okay with you?"

Popplio shut his eyes again, and thought.

Could he really do this? Could he really surprise his new Trainer, and make her have a Merry Christmas?

No, Popplio couldn't doubt himself anymore.

Not only _could_ he do it, he _would_ do it!

For his Trainer, and his new life!

Resolutely, Popplio nodded.

"Good. My granddaughter's name is Lana, and you will know her because she is constantly asking for a puppy."

The next day, Lauren recalled Popplio into his Poké Ball, and placed him in one of the boxes with the ribbons and the pretty bows.

Later that same day, Popplio's ears picked up the thundering of footsteps as several people rushed into the house.

He wondered what was happening, but didn't want to break his promise to Lauren and be seen.

All of a sudden, a child's voice reached his ears.

"Grandma, is there a puppy this year?"

It was followed by Lauren's soothing and sweet voice.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Lana."

 _Lana_

 _That was his new Trainer!_

Rapidly, excitement surrounded Popplio. Within minutes, it was dulled by nervousness.

Would she take him as she was handed the present?

Or would she reject him, just like so many others had?

No, Lana _had_ to take him! He was the puppy she wanted!

But that meant he had to make sure he practiced enough.

The wagging tail, the goofy grin, lying flat against the ground, and the shining, pleading, eyes… He had to get everything right!

Luckily, Popplio had plenty of time to practice, for it took quite a while before anyone did anything.

But after quite a while, he heard children shouting for presents.

Popplio realized that his time to surprise Lana would be soon.

And sure enough, he was alerted to the noises of hands handling the box. Even in his Poké Ball, he could feel the motions of the box as it was picked up off the ground.

The handling was delicate and practiced rather than the crude hands of a child, so Popplio figured the person must be Lauren.

He was proven right as he heard her voice.

"Here you go, Lana!"

It was followed by Lana chirping "Thanks, grandma!"

A scuffling sound was made as Lana threw off the bow and the ribbons.

As soon as she opened the lid, there was a flash, and Popplio erupted from his Poké Ball.

Lana, and everyone else except Lauren, let out a chorus of gasps. Lana's eyes were as wide as saucers and she appeared to be speechless in shock.

Popplio seized the moment to perform the puppy impressions he had rehearsed so much.

He fixed Lana with his wagging tail, shining eyes, ear to ear grin, and begging face.

It was what he had rehearsed, but would it be enough?

He didn't have time to ponder thoughts of doubt, because Lauren broke in as she smiled at Lana.

"Well, Lana, he's your new puppy. How do you like him? Is he a good Christmas present?"

Lana's shock soon turned to joy, and she broke into a grin that must've been three times the size of her grandmother's _and_ Popplio's.

Lana nearly screamed as she exclaimed.

"Thanks grandma, this is great! I've always wanted a puppy! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Popplio reached up to lick her face, and she giggled so loudly that he thought it could be heard in the entire house.

"I'll play with you forever and ever, because you're my Christmas puppy!"

Popplio cracked another ear to ear grin as a response.

He would play with her forever and ever too, because this was also _his_ best Christmas ever.

Popplio no longer had any bullies, because he was starting a new life with his new Trainer.

And it was all because he was the Christmas puppy.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **-So this story is a late add to the Traveler series. This story was originally published in 2016, and was standalone. However, this changed with a scene in Holly Rising. In this scene, I realized I needed someone other than Lana who could be a Water Type Gym Leader for Alola. However I also needed that person to be related to Lana. I was thinking of creating an OC for this, but then I remembered Lauren. I thought it would be easier to use Lauren for the role because I had already created a backstory and personality for her. However, upon looking through the story again, I realized Lauren was a retired Trainer, not an active one. So her daughter does take up the Leader position, but Lauren still plays a role in Holly Rising.**

 **-It's also knowing that unlike most of my other companion stories, this is not related to future story Usurping despite being in the same universe. This is because while Lauren is still around in that story, but her role is entirely different and much more serious. Said role will be explained in more detail there, unless anyone wants spoilers now.**

 **As for the rest of the story…**

 **-This fanfic was inspired by a comic on Tumblr. In it, Popplio is constantly ridiculed because he is seen as ugly and stupid. Therefore, he is constantly crying and heartbroken. All of a sudden, one person says they they've wanted a puppy and decide to choose Popplio. He spends the rest of his life happy as he gets taken care of like a dog. I really liked that idea, so I took it and threw a holiday spin on it. I also added a few extra things, such as the other starters bullying him, because the original comic was fairly short.**

 **-One thing from the comic that did not transfer to this story was Popplio being taken care of like a dog onscreen. The reason was that I felt that it wouldn't fit the new mood I was trying to portray. There was a scene with Popplio enjoying his life as a dog years later in the original draft, however.**

 **-This fan fiction is slightly AU. Lauren is an original character for the purposes of this story. I thought Lana would be the best choice for Popplio, but I needed a relative to give him to her. Lana does have a father in the games, but she barely mentions him and not much is known. The anime eventually has her mother appear, but still doesn't give much information (said character is not even seen anywhere else). Furthermore, in the games, Lana does not own a Popplio. The idea of her being the one to own it is based off of a shot from the anime, where Lana _is_ seen with a Popplio.**

 **-Heahea City was chosen as the main location because Lana lives on the same island in the games, but it's far enough away that she would need to take time to visit.**

 **-The idea that Pokémon can hear things from their Poké Balls, but only see at certain times is based off of a mixture of ideas. In the anime, it's implied Pokémon can hear what's going on, because their Trainers are able to give them orders before they release them and the Pokémon are able to follow them. The idea that they can see at some point is from the Pokémon Special manga, where there is a transparent part of the Ball where both the Trainer and Pokémon can see each other.**

 **-Popplio's interactions with the Christmas tree are based off something that happens in my own family. My family has always had dogs, and many of them like Christmas trees. Smaller dogs go under them. One particular dog started spinning the tree around and around, knocking off ornaments and generally looking very funny. My entire family thought it was hilarious and we didn't mind if half the tree was bare (it wasn't worth replacing the ornaments, because the dog would just knock them over again).**

 **-Finally, Lauren and some of the things she does are based off both Christmas traditions in my family and my own grandmother. My grandmother enjoyed playing Christmas music and would always have it on during the holidays. She also was a talented baker, and baked tins of cookies until arthritis in her hands prevented her from doing it anymore. My grandma enjoyed making fruitcake, and made a recipe that everyone in my family absolutely could not get enough of. The looks of the cookies and the fruitcake are based off of the real things. Finally, my grandma was notorious for putting too much tape on presents, and no one could get them open. That's exactly what Lauren does here.**

 **-Lauren's personality is also based off of my grandmother, somewhat. She enjoyed dogs, which Lauren clearly does. Lauren's (mostly) laid-back personality comes from my grandmother as well, along with fact that she is willing to give Popplio all the candy and other sweets. Giving people candy was something that my grandmother was always fond of doing, even if wasn't Christmas.**

 **-Lauren's looks are actually based off of Lana. For this story, I looked up Lana and tried to imagine what an older version of her would be like. The result was Lauren.**

 **So ends this mixture of Christmas, holiday traditions, and Pokémon! :)**


End file.
